Scars
by JokerXxBatmanForever
Summary: The Joker is hurt. Batman is falling in love! And Harley, well she's different from when Joker first met her... T for language and violence. Joker/Batman SLASH, nothing too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Scars.

Scars are awful things the Joker thinks to himself as he climbs the last few stairs of the building. "Don't fucking screw up this time" Harley says through the intercom. He sighs, knowing he will anyway no matter how hard he tries.

"You have nowhere to run Joker. Turn yourself in" The Joker laughs at Batman's statement. "Turn myself in!? You must be as insane as me." He shakes his head animatedly and edges closer to the edge of the building. Batman rushes forward and grabs him by his shirt. "If you don't turn yourself in I'll drag you to arkham like last time" The dark knight says gruffly shaking Joker slightly.

Joker pauses for a second, as if in thought, then smiles. "Hmm no!" He thrusts upward with a concealed knife which bends slightly on Batman's armor. The dark knight throws a punch with his right hand then pushes Joker to the ground. Joker laughs aloud and throws Batman to the ground "Nice playing bats but I'm out of here!" with his brief message he disappears over the edge of the building.

There has to be more to this. The Dark Knight thinks to himself sprinting to the side of the building. The Joker is no where in sight and neither is his accomplice Harley Quinn. "Wait.. No Quinn this time?" he runs back down three flights of stairs to the ground floor to check the hostages.

"THERE'S A BOMB!" A man yells. The dark knight moves quickly to disarm it, successfully rendering it useless he leads the hostages outside.

"What happened?" He asks after getting everyone situated. "That crazy guy! He.. He busted in all mad and tied me up. He told us if we stayed put we wouldn't die.

Batman muses over the information he collected then turns and vanishes into the night as sirens grow closer to the scene of the crime.


	2. Chapter 2

Scars. (Jokers P.O.V)

"Another failed attempt! ANOTHER! You useless MORON! How did you mess up this time hmm? You had him! Right there!"

I look down, the sweat from my brow leaving white lines over my black and red make-up. "If i had thrown him over the building he would have just glided to safety. He's smart enough to defuse bombs and has impenetrable armor. What do you expect me to do? Create an acid that can burn through that?"

Harley looks at me ferociously.

*SMACK*

Her fist connects fully with my cheek bone sending me sprawling to the ground. "LIFT UP HIS ARMOR AND STAB THE FUCK OUT OF HIM!" She punches me again while saying this. I lay still. 'If i move she'll just hit me harder'.

"I'm goin' out with the girls tonight. Clean that disgusting blood off your face and for gods fucking sake if you go out again don't wear your good suit." She kicks me in the ribs a few times for good measure then storms out of the warehouse.

I sigh warily forcing my body off the ground. I head for the exit and discard my jacket shirt and vest by the door before walking out into the pouring rain. My muscles ache half heartedly as i walk down open roads and narrow alley ways. I don't really even know where i'm going.

"Why don't i do it?" I ask myself, falling against an alley wall. The grease paint is nonexistent on my face i notice, looking down into a small puddle, "Who am i?.. Who was I?.." My mind begins to wander as unwanted images flash before my eyes.

I wrap my bare arms around my naked torso. "Why didn't i get a jacket.." "Hey you what are you doing out here in just your pants?" A gruff voice asks from atop a street light. 'Batman'

I look down hiding my face, sure that the green dye had run from my hair as well as my makeup but keeping it hidden for good measure. "Why are you here and not fighting crime" I ask quietly. Silence is my response aside from a distant flutter as he drops to the cemented floor of the alley. "I look out for the people of Gotham that includes people half-naked in the rain." He replies stepping forward.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me." I look down at my pants, the deep purple of them barely visible through the rain and the darkness of the night.

"Clearly you do. You're shivering" He states bluntly.

I sigh and stand up keeping my head bowed. "Well i'll be off then" I say tiredly heading for the opening of the alley. He doesn't make any move to follow me, just stands in the rain. 'I wish you would follow me'

About two blocks away i start coughing. Looking for support i run into a wall and slide down it, feeling blood leak from my lips.

"You're bleeding" He rumbles, gliding down from a rooftop "No shitting Sherlock" i splutter back hugging my sides again. 'he followed me'"come on" He says grabbing my upper arms and hauling me to my feet. "No no no leave me don't HEY!" He pulls my head to an angle where he can see me and grows stiff.

"You!"


	3. Chapter 3

Scars Ch. 3

I'm wondering what he'll do to me, but he just stands still, shocked. "What's wrong?" I whisper, leaning into my own stance.  
He stares at me warily for a moment then lets go of me. "Why aren't you off causing trouble somewhere?" he asks gruffly. I spare a cursory glance to his hands, now limp by his sides.

"Reasons" I say softly. I'm really not in a fighting mood as he confronts me. I just want to sit down and let the rain wash her away. He grunts and moves back a step. I half expect him to reach out and cuff me or punch me or, or something. He doesn't though, he just takes out his grappling hook and disappears off onto the rooftops of Gotham.

It really bothers me that he doesn't pay more attention to me, but I make my way back towards the warehouse none-the-less taking my time, knowing she would be there.

To my surprise when I reached home she wasn't. She was nowhere in sight. No note, nothing to suggest she had even stopped by. I laugh bitterly to myself and walked into my "bedroom" (which consisted of a small room, a short mattress, and a small picture in a frame next to the bed). Flopping down onto the bed I pick up the small frame and hold it up in front of my eyes. In the picture a boy with sandy hair and a bright smile stands in front of an older but still young man with the same hair color, and a blonde woman with intelligent bright eyes and a brilliant smile. I smile to myself, thinking back to when the picture was taken.

* * *

_"Jack, Johnathan come and eat! I have all the plates and drinks ready" Harley smiles at us beckoning us over. I lean down and kiss her cheek softly. "Mom, Dad, this food is AWESOME!" John exclaims taking a bite out of his sandwich and drinking some Gatorade. I laugh and smile sincerely, reaching out to hold Harleys hand."I love you son" I say smiling at him._

* * *

I smile at the memory. "Those where the good times." I sigh. A tear escapes my eye and slides down my face. 'If only i could go back...'

* * *

_Johnathan smiles up at me. "I had a great time today dad! I'll always remember our first football game together... It was great, i love you Dad! I love you.!" "I love you to bud!" I smile and take his hand, leading him to our car._

_While I'm going to take out my keys a man walks over, obviously drunk. "Well dang boy you got yeh a ford mustang convertible there aint'cha. "Hey buddy why don't yah get in the car Kay?" I say to Jon, opening the driver's side door. He says nothing,_  
_scared, and opens the door. "Why don't ya not son i believe I'll be a'takin' this car off yer daddy's hands for a while." "Jon get in the car." "Don't" He pulls out a handgun and points it at Jon. "Hey, HEY, Sir! Back off put the gun down nobody needs to get hurt." "just stay where you are!" His hand shakes lightly and i slowly begin to put my hands in the air. He turns quickly and shoots me in the shoulder. "DADDY!" "No! NO! DON'T MOVE" I hear the crack and the barrel of the gun leaves a picture in my head. I leap forward and take down the man and rush over to my son._

_His head is laying on the ground, and blood is pumping from his chest. "It'll be okay. It's going to be okay." I hold him close and take out my phone, dialing 9-1-1 quickly and telling the dispatcher where we are and what happened._

_"Daddy..." "Yes son?" I say, tears streaming down my face." "I'm scared..." He whispers, voice shaking. "I'm scared too"_  
_I reply crying still. "I love you daddy... And... I love... Mommy... Too..." He cries softly, his words becoming less, eyes drooping. "I love you too son. And mommy loves you too.. Don't talk buddy the doctors are coming. They're coming I promise. "I know... Daddy.. I know" His words become jumbled and his eyes close fully. I can feel his breathing stop and I scream at the top of my lungs, holding him close._

_Distantly I hear the wailing of the ambulance sirens, but they are too late._

* * *

Again I look at the picture, wishing those days where still with me. 'But they're not. Jack, They're not.


End file.
